Closet Raid
by RAMSPEL
Summary: Loosely inspired by the deleted Dressing Room scene. When Elsa finds Anna going through her clothes the two sisters end up bonding and making up for lost time. Mostly sisterly fluff. A one-shot.


Queen Elsa walked to her bedroom with a little more pep than usual. Her meeting with the harbourmaster had been canceled at the last minute, which meant that she finally had an afternoon all to herself. Elsa ignored the little voice inside her that said should use the time to put a dent in her never-ending pile of paperwork, and instead decided to finish her book which she had not had a chance to pick up in weeks.

 _I would've never thought I'd actually be excited to have alone time._ Elsa thought. Up until two months ago, when her secret had come out and she discovered she could be around other people without hurting anyone, she had spent most of her time by herself. Now she almost every spare minute spent with other people and a certain snowman. And even though she was so thrilled to no longer be isolated, such a drastic change was a bit overwhelming for someone who was not used to being around other people. Plus, she had always been a bit of an introvert and liked having some time by herself.

Elsa reached her room and found the door ajar. She figured one of the maids must be cleaning it until she opened the door and saw her clothes strewn about. In the middle of the mess was her little sister holding one of Elsa's dresses up to herself and staring in the mirror at her reflection.

"Anna!" Her little sister jumped slightly when she heard her name being yelled.

"Oh, Elsa. You startled me. You should not sneak up on a person like that."

"Am I supposed to announce my presence when I enter _my own_ room? What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Well, you did say your door was always open and I was welcome in here anytime."

The queen sighed. She had told Anna that back when they were first trying to reconnect and she had noticed that Anna still had some trepidation about knocking on her door. But Elsa had meant her sister was welcome to visit whenever she was in the room. She had a feeling Anna was going to make her regret saying that.

"And you know Kristoff is going to be coming back tonight from his ice harvesting trip," Anna continued, causing Elsa to roll her eyes. Of course, she knew the ice harvester would be returning tonight, Anna had talked about it nonstop for days now. Then again, her baby sister talked about most subjects nonstop. "and I thought since I haven't seen him in almost two weeks, I'd dress up to meet him."

"That still does not explain why _you_ were going through _my_ clothes."

"Well, I thought I might borrow one of your dresses…and possibly a pair of shoes…and maybe some of your jewelry."

"Is that all?" Elsa muttered.

"You know since you're such a great big sister and you're so generous." Anna pleaded.

"And were you going to ask me if you could borrow my dress, shoes, and jewelry?"

Elsa loved her sister more than anything. And she was so grateful to have her back in her life. But after years of having a distant relationship she had forgotten that her baby sister could drive her crazy like no other person could.

She glanced around at her room that had been pristine earlier that morning. Now it was a mess of clothes scattered all over the place.

"Of course, I would have asked you first thing, but I knew you were in the middle of an important meeting. I wasn't going to interrupt when you have a lot on your hands already. I thought I'd pick out the perfect dress first, and then I would ask to borrow a specific dress."

 _And I thought all the politicians I've been meeting with like to stretch the truth._

"So after you found the perfect dress and then asked to borrow it, were you planning to clean up the mess you made of my clothes at some point?"

"Yes, of course," Anna reassured her.

"Of course," Elsa muttered. Anna's definition of clean was a lot looser than most people's and certainly Elsa's.

"Don't you have your own clothes?"

"Yeah, but all yours are so much nicer and in better shape than mine. Most of my clothes are starting to look a little rough."

"That is because _I_ take care of my clothes, whereas you destroy your clothes the first time you wear them. And should I remind you of what happened to the shoes I loaned you last week."

"Come on, Elsa. Again, I'm really sorry about the shoes, but how was I supposed to know that Lutefish could explode? Besides, you really don't need all of these clothes anymore, now that you make gorgeous outfits out of ice. Couldn't I have a few clothes." Anna pleaded, giving Elsa the same sad puppy dog face that she'd always used when they were little and she wanted something.

Elsa sighed. She could feel her resolve wearing down. When they were children (before the accident had destroyed their relationship), Anna had always known just how to persuade Elsa to get her to say yes to anything. Now that they were getting to know each other again, Anna was starting to rediscover that power she had over her sister. Elsa knew she would give in; she always did. She'd do anything to make Anna happy.

Still, she couldn't say yes without putting up some sort of fight. If Anna knew just how weak-willed the queen was when it came to her sad puppy dog face, the young woman could exploit that knowledge and get whatever she wanted.

"I still need my normal clothes, while it's true I do enjoy wearing my ice dress, I still can't wear it all the time. My normal clothes are still more appropriate for more formal occasions, like meetings with foreign diplomats who are not used to seeing a queen wearing a magical dress made of ice."

"Yeah I know and I don't expect you to get rid of all of your clothes, but most of the time you wear your ice dress, while the rest of your clothes are just sitting in your wardrobe. Don't you think that's a bit wasteful? So what if, while you're wearing your ice dress I could borrow or maybe even have some of your extra dresses. I promise I'll take great care of them."

Elsa laughed, while she had no doubt her sister would try to take care of them, she knew her sister too well to believe she'd be able to keep her promise. Anna didn't mean to, but soon or later all of her clothes inevitably ended up in shambles.

"Remember what Papa always used to say about not making promises you couldn't keep."

Anna's face fell. Seeing her sister disappointed make Elsa forfeit any resolve she had left about giving in too easily.

"But," Elsa continued. "I guess you have a point. I don't need quite so many clothes anymore, and there's no sense letting them go to waste. You can take a few of the dresses that don't wear anymore."

"Really?! I can have them?"

Elsa nodded.

"Oh thank you, Elsa. And this time, I will take—" Anna began only to be cut off by her sister.

"But, before you are allowed to take anything out of my room, you have to clean up the mess you made of it."

The smile disappeared from Anna's face and was replaced with a frown that was quickly followed by an eye roll.

"No offense sis but ever since you've become queen you've really gotten bossy." Anna teased.

"Whether or not I'm queen, I'm still your big sister, which means it's my job to boss you around."

"And it's my job, as your little sister, to remind you to loosen up and not worry so much about the little things, like having everything neat and orderly"

Elsa laugh. "Nice try, but you're still cleaning up. My clothes are in much better condition than yours because I keep my things neat and orderly. Besides, you could use a little practice keeping things neat and tidy, especially if I'm going to be giving you some of my clothes."

"I guess that's fair." Anna muttered, although from her body language it looked like Elsa had asked her to clean the entire palace instead of just one room.

"Yes it is, but after you clean up how about I do your hair since you want to look your best for Kristoff's arrival."

Even though Elsa had been looking forward to some time by herself, she decided her book could wait a little longer. She'd spent years wishing she could actually spend time with her sister without worrying that she would hurt her and now that her wish had come true, she didn't want to waste these moments.

After all the sisters wouldn't have forever to hang out. Seeing Anna's excitement over seeing Kristoff reminded Elsa that her sister was growing up and soon she would have a family of her own and then she wouldn't have as much time for her big sister.

"Really Elsa, that would be great," Anna said enthusiastically, her face lit up, but then her smile faded. "but it's really not necessary. I'm sure Gerda can do my hair."

"Yes, I'm sure she could, but I don't know why you'd ask her when I'm offering." Elsa pushed, feeling a tad bit rejected.

"Yeah, but I know you have a lot to do, You always have a lot to do because you're a great queen, not to mention a great sister, and you spend all your time helping others and you never get any time for yourself and when you do finally get some free time I don't want you to waste it helping me."

"Hey." Elsa took Anna's hands in hers. "The time I spend with you is never wasted. And it's my free time which means I get to choose how I spend it. And what I want to do more than anything is make my baby sister look beautiful."

"Okay, under one condition and this is non-negotiable."

"Seriously, you're giving me stipulations on letting me do your hair?"

"Yes because it's for your own good and you won't worry about yourself without a little push. I will agree to let you do my hair if you'll agree to let me help you with all of you paperwork tomorrow."

"Anna that's very sweet, but—"

"Ah-ah-ah," Anna waved her finger in front of Elsa's face. "I told this is non-negotiable. If you would like the pleasure of making me look beautiful, then you have to agree to my terms. I know I don't have as much experience as you doing paperwork, or really any experience, but I was taught how to do this stuff by my tutors just like you were and I sure Kai can help me if I have any questions."

"Anna I'm sure you could handle it, but I'm the queen and this is my job."

"Even the queen needs help sometimes and besides I want to help you."

Elsa knows this last part is true. Over the last couple of months, Anna had offered many times to help Elsa with some of the day-to-day duties that came with running a country, but Elsa had always said no because she felt too guilty to unload some of her burdens onto her sister.

But she realized maybe Anna had a point and she did need help. She had wasted years of her life trying to control one problem by herself, and how well had that worked out? All she did was making herself and everyone around her miserable.

"I guess you're not giving me much of a choice. You're a tough negotiator."

"Really, well since I'm so good at negotiations why don't I attend some council sessions on your behalf?"

"Let's stick with having you help with the paperwork tomorrow for now."

"Okay, but once I get the hang of the paperwork can I help you with some of your other duties."

"We'll see how tomorrow goes, but for now I've had more than enough work talk for one day. Let's pick out a dress for you to wear tonight."

She grabbed a modest navy and purple dress and handed it to her sister. "How about this one?"

Anna scrunched up her face. "Maybe if I was going to a funeral." She laid the dress at the top of a pile of clothes she has made on one of Elsa's chairs and resumed her search. "I want a dress that says 'Welcome back, I missed you so much!' not 'Sorry for your loss.'"

Elsa rolled her eyes. _I hardly think that dress is appropriate for a funeral._

"Oow this one is perfect." Anna held one of Elsa's favorite dresses.

"Sorry, but you can't have that one. I love that dress." Elsa took the dress from Anna and hung it back up.

"But you never wear it."

"I wore it a few weeks ago and I'm not ready to give it up."

"Are you sure because as beautiful as it is, it still pales in comparison to your ice dress. Of course, it's perfectly fine for someone who doesn't have magical powers and who happens to love you so much."

"I love you too, but you're still not getting that dress."

The sisters spent the rest of the afternoon arguing, laughing, and bonding just like they used to when they were little. And even though moments like these could not erase the past thirteen of separation, it made that time feel like a distant memory.


End file.
